Maximum Ride: Moonshot
by Shadow the Bird Kid
Summary: 24 hours after MR:4 Max receives an E-mail from the administrator of NASA requiring immediate attention. Maximum Ride goes back to how it used to be, no more global warming crap. Just good old fashion butt kicking! Faxness later T for Language and violenc
1. Email From NASA

If I owned Maximum Ride... it would suck... so I don't own it..

I PWN IT! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

* * *

Maximum Ride: Moonshot

24 hours from MR4

"Fang, get up." I said, prodding him with my foot, Fang woke up and asked what I needed. I handed him the MacBook Pro he lifted from Itex, "Boot it up and get on to the internet I have no clue how to work whatever operating system this is." Fang opened the MacBook and hit the on button, the screen displayed lines of some kind of jargon going by a mile a second, then the login screen. Fang typed in his password and opened up a terminal, then began typing whatever it is he typed to bring up the internet browser. Fang handed me the laptop then started to his "bed" in the tree. "When you're done, be sure to turn it off. Last time I checked, forests didn't have power outlets." I rolled my eyes at him. "You sure you're not enough of one?" I parried. Fang turned around, "Funny, funny." he said, walking back over. I had decided that now was the time I had been planning for the past few hours. "Come closer, Fang." I said, Fang did as he was requested. As soon as he was close enough I pulled him into a kiss.

A few minutes or hours or days later we broke apart, "So there's the answer, Fang. No more shying away whenever we kiss, no more getting jealous over girls you meet." I said, closing the lid of the laptop. In the darkness I could barely make out a bit of Fangs' cheeks turning red. Fang whispered very quietly "I love you, Max," and pulled me into a hug,"I always have." He kissed me gently and flew into his tree. I opened the laptop and logged back on, I checked my email account and saw one very peculiar message.

Subject: NASA and the CIA need your help!

From:

I opened the message and read:

Dear Max, the National Aeronautics and Space Administration and the Central Intelligence Agency need the help of you and your friends. Three days ago, a re-con probe sent to the moon detected a base operated by a terrorist group that aims to destroy the planet Earth via nuclear weapons. What is known about this group is that they have worked closely with Itexicon Corporation and have shared technologies and ideals. What NASA and the CIA want out of you are to 1) Stop the delivery of the nuclear weapons to the base and 2) Use the delivery vehicle to arrive at the base and 3) Arrive home in the return to the moon mission that is going up in eight days. Additional information will be provided when you arrive at Kenedy Space Center Launch pad 32-B. Air Clearance has been granted for you so you will need not worry about being shot down.

Please accept this mission, only you and your friends can save your country and planet.

Sincerely,

Michael D. Griffin

"WAKE UP!" I yelled, "Everyone up and at 'em! We're going right now." everyone's eyes looked up at me. "I'll tell you on the way to Florida!" I said. "Florida again?" Iggy complained "Every time we go there, bad stuff happens." "Well Iggy, bad stuff will happen if we don't go, so get up." I pushed on. I packed the Macbook into Fangs' backpack and handed it to him, getting a raised eyebrow from him. I took off and heard the others follow suit. On the way to our first stop in North Carolina I recited the letter. "That's just horrible!" Nudge said "All the animals and people will die!" "Well radioactive fallout does have a tendency to cook you from the inside out while you're still alive, and give you about three hours of excruciating pain to live after exosu–" Gazzy said, me cutting him off in mid sentence by kicking at him. "EWWWWWW!!" Nudge squealed. "Calm down, Nudge, nobody's going to be cooked inside out. Not on my watch." I said. I looked down at the city below, admiring the street and building lights. _ "And they won't be there forever, Max. Neither will you for that matter."_ My favorite voice said, _"What gloom and doom are you forcasting now?" _I asked it. _"No gloom and doom this time. Everyone will die, nothing can stop it, the only question is when." _ The voice said, really pissing me off now I asked _"What are you getting at?" _The voice sounded strained, _"What I mean is that no matter what you do, no matter how careful you are, you will die, everyone will die. Time is like a beast that chases you, you can try to outrun it with doctors, but you will slow down eventually and it will get you." _Now I was confused. _"Tell me what you mean right now!" "What I mean, Max, is why should you bother with the problems of humans if they'll all die eventually?" _The voice said then did something I was unprepared for. The voice could control my body and used it to halt my wings.

* * *

Ooh! A Cliffhanger!

Uhh... Tell me what you think


	2. Get ready for Ass Kicking, Ig

I own Maximum Ride..

**NOT!!**

* * *

I tried desperately tried to regain control of my body but couldn't, my life for the next few minutes was confusion filled. I heard Fang shout at me "Max, what are you doing!?" Angel telling him what went on in my head, and Iggy and Gasman diving down to grab me. The problem with sending a blind kid and a eight year old to save a fourteen year old avian from falling to her death is that the blind kid may have a problem finding you in all the noise going on and the eight year old wouldn't be able to hold you for too long. Long story short, I kept falling and I was falling face first so I could see the earth coming up to meet me. I pleaded with the voice to let me live, "_Sorry Max, but you have to learn that your time will come." _The voice said. _"But if I die I won't have much time to use the lesson" _I countered, The voice didn't respond.

I cried as I saw individual cars on the roads beneath me, and with a sudden rush of adrenalin I realized I was headed into a street. "Please don't let me die, Fang. Please don't let me die!" I yelled out loud. "I won't, Max!" Fang called. I felt his vice-grip hands clamp on my ankles and with a rush of relief I realized he saved me. Fang carried me by the ankles and glided down to a building that was about a hundred feet below us, and set me down gently. As soon as my body hit the cement of the building I could move again. I rolled over onto my back and laughed with relief while Fang was crouching on the ground shaking, he then closed his eyes and started talking. "I– I couldn't lose you, Max. All my life, since we first met in the School I knew I loved you." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I don't think I'd ever be able to live without you." Fang helped me up and I took off with him. "Where's the Flock?" I asked him, "They're on the outskirts of the city." He answered, and then added, "Just never tell anyone what I told you back on that building, it's just between you and me." I nodded and made sure I had full control of my body again.

Fang and I flew for about five minutes to the edge of the city and looked for the flock and sure enough they were out in the open where anyone could find them. Fang and I swooped down into their camp and I was immediately greeted with "What happened?" by Iggy and "Are you okay?" by Nudge. "She's fine now." Fang replied for me, "As to what happened is up to her to tell." I started with what the voice was talking about all the way to when Fang saved me, "That is pretty much what happened. Now I think we need to sleep, let's go find a motel." I concluded.

An hour later the flock and me were all in a Motel 6 trying to get some sleep for the trip to the launch pad 32-B. I assigned the boys into one room and the girls into another and gave the boys the laptop to charge it. "If you use it don't stay on it too long. This is serious stuff, we need to be ready at the launchpad for whatever their briefing is." I said to the boys "Easy enough for me…" Iggy retorted as I made my way to the girl's room (Not the bathroom… just FYI).

One night later everyone in the flock was ready for the final leg of the trip to Kennedy Space Center. I looked into the six o' clock in the morning twilight and signaled the flock to take off. We took off and ascended high into the sky, quickly leaving the earth below, "Just head south for now!" I bellowed over the roar of the wind. We flew south really… amusing since it was summer… so we'd be flying south for the summer or something…

About three hours later in the daylight Fang spotted the obvious Launch Gantry they used for the Orion space vehicles (A\N I'm assuming that Maximum ride takes place in the 2020s) I prayed that I wouldn't regret the decision I made two nights ago and turned to face the gantry. "Does this mean, it's ass kicking time again?" Iggy inquired. "Yeah, Ig. Get prepared for a load of it in the next few days." I answered, and with that, we sped off toward the gantry.

* * *

Ooooh! Not really a cliffy but wait till the next chapter!

Reviews plz...


	3. The Briefing

I did not have sex with that woman...

Oh wait... I'm not Bill Clinton...

I ain't James Patterson either so I don't own Maximum Ride...

* * *

I approached the gantry with incredible speed and only slowed down to a glide when I saw a group of five people gathered in front of the rocket that was supported by the gantry. I started my descent and signaled the flock to do the same; on the way down was when I realized just how large rockets were. The Ares 1 I was looking at must have been a good three hundred feet! I wondered if I would go in one of those for the mission NASA would send me on. I finally hit the ground and snapped in my wings when I realized only two of the five people were the really high-ups, the other three were armed guards with some kind of sound-blocking earphones.

"I'm pleased to meet you guys!" exclaimed a man of average height and about 60, with black graying hair. He extended his hand and I shook it. "As am I" said another man in his mid 60s, he was clothed in military dress. "I'm Michael Hayden." He didn't extend his hand bit kept his arms crossed. "Well Mister Hayden isn't particularly a person type, so I shall be the one to brief you." said Griffin.

"Let's get started, then." I said.

"Right," Griffin started, "As I have already informed you, we've sent a recon probe to the moon to survey spots for the upcoming moon landing. One of the technicians said he found a strange formation of rocks, well one of the geologists on the team of surveyors observed that such a formation could not be formed in nature, even on the moon. The next orbit the recon probe took we pointed the camera exactly at the formation the technician noticed and took a picture with the highest definition and zoom we could. Deep into the formation was an airlock door. I called the CIA director here to find out if I should be worried about this. Well Michael over here said 'Yeah, we should be worried.' and had his men look through every patent on every airlock design ever made."

"Which of course, lead to Itex, didn't it?" Iggy guessed. Griffin smiled at Iggy

"That it does." He answered, "Anyway," Griffin continued "Michael over here had his guys research everything about Itex, every little detail, right down to the donuts an employee bought for his boss with company money. The results of this search produced very disturbing news." Griffin had a very uncomfortable look on his face "A group known as the Population Awareness Association, which has caused a lot of trouble all over the world, wants to reduce the worlds' population. The PAA may be where Itex and its factions got their "by-half" plan. Max, Itex owns five hundred nuclear power plants and every one of them have lost at least twenty pounds of nuclear material. Think, Max, what is five hundred times twenty?"

"Ten-thousand." I said automatically, and then I realized how much ten-thousand pounds was, "Are you kidding me!? Ten thousand pounds of nuclear material, missing!?"

Griffin nodded gravely, "Remember, Max, I said _at least_ twenty pounds, so there's definitely more. Now you see how badly we need your help?"

"I see that you need help but what can we do?" I asked, "I mean, can't you just send a battalion into an Itex office?"

Griffin smiled sadly at me, "I wish we could, but we don't have the power to, not legally. You can help though, because you guys have taken on Itex and lived. Every other agent we've sent have either been killed or imprisoned."

"Okay, fine. How are we going to do this?" I said, wanting to get down to business.

"Of course." Griffin said, handing me a PDA with all kinds of coordinates and data "There is a jet on runway forty six, it's an X-39 jet, it will take you to a beach near Mambasa Kenya that's about twenty miles from their base, on the way there you are each to arm yourself with a Heckler & Kotch MK23 for a sidearm, four F1 grenades and a Mosin-Nagant M-44 carbine. After the Jet drops you off you are to sneak into the base and dispatch all enemies.

"Hold on there! It sounds like you're asking us to kill these people!" I protested.

"Max, please understand, those warheads go up tomorrow, you need to do this, even if it means resorting to killing." Griffin said, looking pained "I don't relish the thought of killing any human being, but it needs to be done, there's no other way."

"Fine, but Iggy, Angel and Gasman don't get any weapons." I said, I didn't want any of them killing people.

"How about Gasman and Angel carry sidearms and I carry grenades?" Iggy offered,

I mulled it over for a second before accepting. "But they can only use them in an emergency." I concluded.

Griffin finally spoke up again "Now that that's settled, after you clear out their base Fang is to unload the warheads from the cargo bay of the delivery ship with the robotic arms they use to load them, a de-contamination team will pick them up after you blast off. After you unload the cargo bay you will all get in the rocket that will take you to their base, the rocket will be preprogrammed most likely so you will need to input the data from the PDA I gave you, you don't want it landing in their ship bay where they will expect you. After you land on the moon, you are to wait forty-eight hours to leave the ship. When you have waited forty-eight hours you are to walk on the moon to the airlock of the base. When you arrive at the base expect to see thousands of people there, the only people in the base you need to dispatch are the people in blue, red, green and orange uniforms, people in yellow uniforms are civilians. Our reports show that anyway."

"Great, what do we do when we're done killing people? Pull the wings off some flies until you get here?" I said bitterly

"Umm, no…" said Griffin "You'll need to shut down the stations' defense systems, and pretty much everything that's not life-support. By the time you are done with everything the 'official' moonshot will have launched. After the stay the astronauts go up for, you will return to Earth and discreetly be transferred to the White House for a de-briefing with the president. Sound like a plan?"

"YEAH!" Said Gazzy.

"Minus the killing it sounds awesome!" Nudge shouted.

"Well I guess it's as best a plan as can be…" I said.

"Now, I'm afraid you have to go to the jet and get ready for your mission!" Griffin said, "Good luck!"

I turned to face the runway out in the distance and snapped out my wings in preparation for flight. "I won't disappoint you!" I called back to Griffin and took off toward the jet with the flock.

* * *

Muwahahah!

Review please


	4. Reviewer Responses

A response to some of the reviews

Tinner1212–fiction does have a tendancy to stretch the truth beyond breaking point XD

And as for the "Max wouldn't accept the email" Thanks for pointing it out….

I know my grammar sucks…

Themeaningoflifeis42–I know it's not crap but why'd he have to put it in Maximum Ride? After Maximum Ride three I was kind of disappointed because it seemed somewhat different than the first two. What I'm saying that Global Warming should be left out of the future books

Michelle–Like I've already stated, Global Warming is real, but when you put it in a book it's a horribly depressing way to save the world.

To future reviewers... Please be gentle...


End file.
